Scarred For Life
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: I Haldir, March Warden of the Lothlorien Guard, a beloved husband and a devoted father will tell you the story of my wife and how we saved each other.
1. Prologue

Luineraugwen: I finally wrote down all the ideas for this story and I have developed a full plot but I realize now that to be able to tell you the whole story, that I need to have a Prologue. I think it's all right but it could be better. Keep in mind it's only supposed to be a short chapter. All you probably know, or will find out, is that I sometimes alternate between the people who are telling the story. I hate using 1st person so I think this is the first chapter I've done it in. You'll probably pick up on who it is straight away. If you've got any questions, or ideas on how not to make this story a Mary Sue, then either email me or leave it in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr or any of the characters, places, things etc.

**************

The elven army had marched for days to reach the monstrous fort of Helm's Deep. We now stood, bows ready, on the outer walls. I stared out at the approaching foe. Thousands of tiny lit torches could be seen in the distance. There was still quite a while till they reached the fort.

I stood proud and strong, but inside, mind was a mess. I wasn't scared; I'd faced death many times before now. I didn't fear it; I almost welcomed it. My life, in the space of just a few weeks, had been ruined. I had nothing to live for anymore. My reason for living was none. If I didn't die in battle, then I would succumb to grief. A swift death in battle is my choice as opposed to withering away. 

It was hard to believe that my reason for living was dead. She had been young, by elvish standards. She had seen much and lived a life no one should have lived before I found her. I don't know why I did it, but I saved her and she returned the favor in a way I am eternally grateful for. She gave me life. I had lost much before I met her but she showed me that there was a reason I should live. I never understood it then but now I do. She was that reason.

In these last few hours of life I have left before battle I shall tell you the story of my life after I saved her or rather she saved me.

I Haldir, March Warden of the Lothlorien Guard, a beloved husband and a devoted father will tell you the story of my wife and how we saved each other.

*************

Luineraugwen: So, what do you think. Stupid, slow, pathetic, good? Tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

Luineraugwen: Hey people I've written another story. Guess what, I've got the ROTK soundtrack. About time. Now I have to get the other two. On with the story.

Disclaimer: This goes for all chapters. I do not own LOTR or any of the characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. If you recognize anything from other movies, books etc, they belong to their rightful owners.

********

Katren castigated herself for opening her mouth and back answering her father. She knew he wasn't a very kind man, drunk or not, and she had learned her lesson many times but for some reason, she had become more defiant towards him since he killed her mother. Once again he had punished her for speaking out of turn and now she had a purple bruise across her cheek, also he had re-broken three ribs that had just healed. Since her mother had died, she had become more of a slave to her father and brother than before. Now she did all the work while they sat around and felt their asses grow.

Katren walked the lush land between her village and the river, stumbling every so often because of her ribs. Her village was located not far from the forest of Lothlorien. The elves never left the comfort of the trees, but sometimes Katren thought she could see a lone sentinel guard dresses in grey just inside the borders of the trees but when she blinked and looked back, he had vanished. Actually come to think of it, the elves recruited both males and females for the call of a sentinel, so she might be calling a she, a he. Then again, from a distance, how could you tell?

"Katren, hurry up with that water!" her brother barked from over the hill. She sighed, picked up the water barrels and began to trudge back to the hut that served as her so called home. Perhaps she could sneak out tonight so she could gaze at Lothlorien or the stars. Once she reached her brother, he cursed her before punching her in one of her broken ribs, causing her to double over in pain. He hastily grabbed the buckets of water she held, kicked her and made his way down the hill, still cursing her as he went. Katren picked herself off the ground, brushing the grass from her hair and dress before following her brother home.

Katren sighed angrily, her brother and father were impossible. She had cleaned and cooked to the best of her ability yet they had managed to find some kind of flaw with her work. For that she was now nursing two new bruises.

She quickly undressed under the starry sky and waded into the cold water of the river. Katren swam around for a while, the clear liquid swirling around her. Her plain brown, high-necked dress was hidden amongst the rocks to the side. Katren preferred to wear clothes that covered her body from the lustful eyes of the men in the village. Not only that, but her body was scarred severely from the punishments she'd received over the years. The water caressed her milky white skin as she bathed. Katren once again felt the feeling of utter disgust form in her stomach. Her skin was almost stretched over her bones because of hr lack of nutrition and her body was covered in scars. What kind of man in his own mind would want such a damaged body?

"Come now little sister, the night air is chilling me to the bone and yet you are bathing in even colder water. Come out of the river and dress or you will surely catch your death" Daeron suggested but Katren sunk deeper into the water, quite aware of his intent. This wasn't the first time her brother had tried to convince her to come out of the water when she was bathing and luckily she had caught onto his idea. Katren didn't say anything and continued treading water, ignoring his suggestion. Daeron laughed at either himself or her, Katren could not tell, and said

"So it seems I am loosing my cunning touch, that or your are well aware of my intent. Although you may not look it, you do have some brains" he turned on his heels ad walked down the hill. After waiting a few minutes, Katren clamberer out of the water and dressed. She wrung the excess water out of her hair and then made her way back to their village.

The village which served as her home was really just a cluster of huts, small farms and sheds. Most of the people who lived in the village were outlaws, outcasts, murders and traitors, the rubbish of the different countries of Men. Katren was of Gondorian descent, along with most of the population here. She hated the fact that such violent and wicked people could live anywhere near Lothlorien. Katren wished she could die and leave this place. Her father was already deciding on who her husband would be. His name was Menol, a bid ugly brute many years older than herself and knew that he would treat her just like, or worse than her father. That was probably the reason why her father choose him. He had always believed that it was a man's job to keep a woman it line, dominate her and make her submit to his will. Unfortunately for Katren and all the other stolen women in the village, most of the men side with her father.

Katren could hear drunken laughter from inside their hut. Judging from the voices it was her father, brother and Menol. She strode into the living area and immediately regretted it. The air was cloaked with pipe smoke and Karen saw the men sitting around the small table in the middle of the room, mugs of beer in their dirty hands. Katren caught a quick glimpse of a piece of parchment on the table with the names 'Menol' and 'Katren' as well as the words 'union' and 'marriage'. She panicked. Her father had agreed to sign the marriage papers. She had to get away. Unfortunately for her they saw her come in and her father immediately gestured for Katren to go to her bedroom, which she did.

Katren sat on her old worn out bedroll, tears running down her cheeks like a marathon. Her father had favored this marriage for a long time and now he had agreed on it. She didn't want to be subjected to a torture worse than her father's so she had on choice; run. Katren had planed on this a long time ago. She had hidden a small pack near the river of things she would need. Although she didn't know where she'd go, Katren just knew she had to get away. Perhaps she would go the closest village of Men and try to ear a living there. Should she run out of food, there were berries and plants she could eat on the way. But there was one thing she had yet to figure out; her escape.

She couldn't go through the doors because they would see her, so her only option would be to climb through the small window to her right. Deciding on the window, she grabbed a knife she'd found not long ago. It was oblivious to her that the blade was Elvish. She'd come back to get her clothes after bathing one night and found it sheathed and sitting neatly on her garments. Katren had looked around to see who had put it there but the only thing she could see was the vast country surrounding her. She had hidden the weapon well away from her brother and father so it was there should she need it. Taking a deep breath, she took one last look at the door, and climbed out though the window, sneaking quietly into the hills.

***********

Luineraugwen: There chapter done. Sorry it was so short but I decided on putting it in chapters and I couldn't think of a good place to end the first chapter so I put it there. The next chapters will be longer I promise…or hope. Ideas are welcome. If you don't agree with the genre this story is, then email me or leave a note and I'll consider what you think it will be. It will be romance in future chapters.

Seeya


	3. Chapter 2

Luineraugwen: Due to the demands of my reviewers, I'm put ignoring my assignments and homework for a little while so I can post up this new chapter. Thank you for the reviews all 13 of you. I've got a story that got 27 reviews and 5 chapters, yet with this one, it taken 1 chapter to get about half of the reviews for my other story. I'm getting better. Here is my praise to all of you:

**Lady Light: **What do you mean harder or easier? I'm updating now so your curiosity won't kill you. Thank god I won't have a murder case on my hands. Lol Thanks for being a regular reviewer of my stories. I'll see what I can do about another chapter of Goddess of War.

**ElvenStar5:** Thanks. Updating now.

**Ridea who is too lazy to sign in:** I'm continuing don't worry.

**Elvenwood:** I'll try not to make it MS. If you've got any ideas don't hesitate to email me or leave them in a review.

**LorienElfGoddess:** Glad you like it. I'll try to keep the creativity coming.

**Winter:** Thank for the review and no it didn't piss me off. The story will go pretty much the way you see it. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding how she shouldn't trust the elf straight away. Any ideas are welcome.

**Tidus'luvr99:** I plan to keep up the good work. By the way, where'd you get your name from?

**nessaVan:** I know you like my story but there's no need to review the same chapter 5 times. lol. Thanks for the support.

**XxgemxX:** Yeah I like those kinds of stories too. Thanks for reviewing and being the first one to do so for this story.

Okay for all those people who read this story, keep in mind that you are allowed to give me ideas and I will consider some of them depending on what they are. Here's the new chapter.

***********

Daeron had excused himself so he could go to bed. Tonight would be the last time he would sleep next to his sister but as he opened the door and saw she wasn't there, he realized she'd run. He stood in the doorway for only a few seconds before he turned around and alerted the older men to her disappearance. They all grabbed torches, lit them and made their way into the night, bent on finding Katren

Katren had found her hidden pack by moonlight, shoulder it and began her journey. For some unknown reason she had turned to look behind her and saw three flaming torches coming towards her. Although they were a long way off she knew who they were and that thought alone was enough to shivers run repeatedly down her spine. Her feet were somehow stuck to the earthy floor beneath her, immobilizing Katren. They had gotten her before but this time they would not take her back. Katren could faintly hear their angry cries, so she ran off into the hill oblivious to the person standing just off the outskirts of the trees.

With his superb eyesight, Haldir could see the girl turning towards the rocks. He had seen her many times before. She washed food at the river three times a day, collected water and bathed there at practically every night. He had seen a young man, her brother, approach her then leave many times before. Even with his elven hearing, he could not hear what they were saying but he could tell they were not king words because of the way the man treated her. Haldir had faintly seen either bruises on her arms, her stumbling very now and then or at least seen her rubbing some part of her body which pained her. He had allowed the girl to see him for a few seconds on various occasions. Sometimes he would watch her stand on the outskirts of her village and look at the stars. After witnessing several of her beatings, Haldir had crept silently across the rocks to the bundle of clothes she'd left there while she bathed. Turning a blind eye to her naked form, he placed one of his own knives on top of the garments then melted back into the shadows unnoticed. He watched the surprised and confused look come across her face as she gazed around, probably looking for him. Haldir saw her hide the weapon under her skirt as she made her way back down to the village. She had come back to the river many times since then but now was the only time she carried the knife. A feeling deep within Haldir's body told him that tonight would be the night they would meet and that she would need his fighting abilities. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the orange torches catching up to her. He'd best get going and with that he nimbly made his way towards them.

The pack, although small, was slowing her down and Katren was having more trouble than usual making her way up the rocks. The elven knife was held firmly in her hand while the other helped her balance. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and spun her around, causing Katren to fall over backwards and down a few rocky ledges. She looked up to see Menol staring down on her.

"Its time to complete your marriage vows" he said, lust cloaking his voice as he undid the fastenings of his breeches. Fortunately for her, he had yet to notice the weapon in her hand. He forced her legs apart and the skirt over her knees but as he was crawling between them, Katren swiftly thrust the knife deep into the back of Menol's neck. He eyes opened wide in fear…fear of the unknown and blood began to seep from his mouth as he fell onto the rocks. She scrambled to her feet to get away from the horrid sight, the blade still in her hands. Her father and brother had yet to find her, and she hoped they wouldn't. Katren climbed back up the rocks, ignoring the blinding pain in her back.

Daelgo and Daeron had watched Menol climb over the rocks ahead of them. They had decided to yell out to the others as soon as they found her. The two left over men split up, each going in a different direction so they could circle the stones. With Menol going over the top, and Daeron and Daelgo closing in from the sides, there would be no escape from for Katren…or so they thought. What they didn't count on was the elf that skillfully tracked Daeron like an assassin as the two men went their separate ways.

Katren had climbed over the crest of the hill and she was sure they would've seen her silhouette as he went. This side of the hill would be hard to navigate because the moon had been hidden behind a cloud, while the rocks were slippery from the dew. If she were to miss a step then she would plummet down the rocks to her death. Although Katren longed for death, something told her she had to survive this night. There was a feeling deep within her that made her think that something was going to happen that would change her life forever.

Haldir hastened his pace having heard the sound of an elvish blade cutting through the air. He could easily guess who it was used on because one of the older men had followed the girl directly over the rocks. At this very moment, Haldir followed the youngest of the three, staying well out of the range of fire light. Compared to the mortal, who sounded like a herd of horses, Haldir ran lightly as if on clouds. 

As he moved, his mind mulled over why he was doing this. He didn't know the girl; he'd only seen her from the distance. Perhaps he wanted to save her from the horrible life she'd already lived and show her the beauty that still exists in this world. She really wasn't anything special, a goddess by orc standards, but no doubt she was one of the many precious things left in the world as Sauron moved to reclaim it. She could not be far off adulthood. Her hair was a very dark shade of black, almost like the night sky. Her eyes were silver-grey while her face was delicate, petite, yet beautiful none the less. Haldir had never seen such beauty in a mortal woman before and that began to make him wonder whether she had some race of elvish in her. Although that was highly unlikely, for some reason the idea stayed in the back of his head. Perhaps he could ask her when the night was over…if she survived that was…

Katren had finally found the bottom of the hill; she couldn't see a damn thing. Not knowing what direction she was really going in, she began walking. The lack of sleep, hunger and pure exhaustion weighed heavily on her tiny form. Her eyes would droop then snap back open at her command, her legs began to bend under her body and she began veering off towards the left. She walked up to a group of rocks, crawled into a small opening underneath and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, the blade tucked firmly under her body.

Katren came around at the sounds of voices…voices she recognized as her family. She hadn't thought to wear a cloak; she regretted that now, for the air was chilling her to the bone. Thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was on the way. The two men were bitterly arguing over what to do. It was obvious tat they had found Menol's lifeless body and that they wanted revenge for his death. Daeron said that he should go back to the village and gather more people to look for her. A tactic they should have of long ago. The land was vast, the more men to help, the sooner they could find her but Daelgo disagreed saying that she wouldn't have gotten very far. Her keep repeating that she was probably very close by. He didn't know how right they were. Finally, to Katren's dismay, they decided on Daeron's idea and the boy ran off back towards the village, leaving Katren and her father alone in the hills together.

She could tell by the lighter from the torch that her father was getting closer…probably checking beneath the rocks to make sure she wasn't hiding. As the light loomed nearer, fear seeped though her veins. She shook from the cold and feelings coursing within her, although she managed to hold the knife steady. Katren lay there ready to strike and when Daelgo stuck his head in front of the opening, she slashed the man's throat. A gurgling sound came from his severed windpipe as rivets of blood cascaded down his neck and soaked into his shirt. His hand reached towards her but she cut his palm. He made on final feeble attempt to reach her before he collapsed in a puddle of blood. Katren edged around the ungrateful heap and stretched as she strode into the open. The two most dangerous men in her life were now dead, but Daeron had gone to collect volunteers for the search but that didn't matter, Daelgo and Menol were dead.

Haldir didn't bather to follow Daeron to the village but began to track down the father. He heard a gurgling sound as he rounded the corner and saw the old man fall to the ground, dead. He watched as the girl emerged from the opening, stretch and look around before heading for the nearby river. Haldir watched her stumble and fall as she went. Dawn was fast approaching, along with the villages. She would have to travel far before daybreak to outrun them but in her current state, that would be impossible. It seemed that if she was to have another chance in, life then he would have to intervene. Haldir shifted the weight of his bow on his shoulder before making his way towards her.

Katren collapsed to her knees on the edge of the river. Her hands, along with the knife, were stained with red blood. The girl's body shook from the shock of what she'd done while tears of relief ran down her face. The storm had caught up to her and small droplets of water had begun to fall, reflecting her change of mood perfectly. As she washed the blood of the blade, she watched the circular ripples cover the surface of the water. After cleaning the knife, she sheathed it and proceeded to wash her hands. The blood proved very difficult to take off but when it did, it lightly stained the water with its color. Katren scrubbed her hands until they were red raw and then starred at her reflection, the red blood reminding her of he sin she had committed his night.

She didn't know how long she knelt there, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the water. She was half dazed when she first saw the reflection of the elf standing behind her. Katren's first thought was that she was hallucinating so she blinked a few times and when he was till there, she looked over her shoulder to see if he was behind her. He was. She stared in awe at the elf. The legendary beauty of the elves was indeed true. Katren watched in wonder as the elf knelt before her and brushed a tear off her face so softly that she hardly felt his touch. His other hand strayed to the sheathed blade she held. It was then that Katren realized he was the elf that she had seen several times before and he was most probably the one who'd given the knife to her.

Suddenly the elf's head shot up and he looked behind them. Even though the wind, which had picked up, howled in ears, he could hear the approaching villages. He grabbed her hand and rose lightly to his feet, pulling her with him. The swiftness of his movement caused Katren to stumble slightly. Haldir, sensing this, gently wrapped and arm around her waist, preventing her from falling. Haldir knew that the girl was weak from the constant running during the night, so he would most probably have to protect her from the people. Her people. He vaguely remembered planning to take her to Calas Gladhon for a short time, while the Lord and Lady decide what to do with her. Haldir looked down at her from his height and, judging by the fearful expression on her youthful face, he could ell she was able to make out the sounds of the villagers. He squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture and she looked up at him, her fright evident in her silver-grey eyes. Haldir took his hand away from her waist, took the bow from his shoulder and held it firmly in his hand, before smiling at Karen and leading her back the way they came…towards.

*******

Luineraugwen: There this long chapter makes up for the last one. Sorry I think I may have spelt Calas Gladhon wrong. If so, tell me how to spell it properly. Tell me if you think this is going Mary Sue because I really don't want one of those. Tell em ways of not making her one of those. Thanks for reading. R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Luineraugwen: I'm back…from outer space ^_^. Sorry felt like doing that. Here's another chapter for my loyal readers. Thank you all for reviewing. Tell me, was the last chapter better than the 1st because I didn't get as many reviews. Oh well, can't be picky or I won't have any reviews at all. Ignore my stupid whining and read the new chapter. I seemed to have miss spelt Caras Galadhon. I hope that's right. I also left out the last word. It was supposed to be 'Lothlorien' after 'towards' not a full spot. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr or anything else that you recognize for somewhere else ok.

**Lady Light:** I'm not sure what you meant by that either so we're in the same boat at this stage. I'm glad the last chapter cleared things up although I don't what it did? Don't bother answering that.

**Winter:** Yeah I liked the idea of Haldir and Katren not talking for that chapter too. They will be speaking in this chapter but keep in mind conversations are not my strong point. I wasn't expecting to say she was beautiful. I more or less wanted to say she was 'pleasing on the eye' beautiful but keep in mind I only meant she was pretty for the human race but nowhere near the elves. Hope that cleared things up at bit for you. I've got an idea how I can't fix the Mary Sue problem in the future. My friend came up with it. The idea is different and somewhat strange but I hope it will work. You'll see it in chapter four or five. Probably five.

**Jippin:** Good girl. After all my nagging *cough*, you finally reviewed. Good hobbit. See you at school Tookie.

**Tidus'luvr99:** Thanks for the info on your name. Have to ask a friend who that is. I've never played Final Fantasy but I've seen the movie. I'm glad you don't think it's a Mary Sue.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** Glad you like it. I'm trying to think of faults and strengths but I can't think of many. Not only have I got this story to work on, but I've got about five others that I'm writing but school so it's all piling up. Your ideas are welcome, just email me. If my address doesn't show on my biography, which it should, I'll put it at the bottom of this chapter. Keep reading. I like your name too.

**XxgemxX:** I hope I didn't go over the edge with the descriptions. Yay, Haldir made his appearance. Glad you like it. Please keep reading.

For any of you who may have ideas, you are welcome to email me. My email address with be at the bottom of the chapter for you just in case it doesn't show up on by bio. Please I need help!!!

***************

Just as they neared the crest of the hill, close to thirty men brandishing torches, pitchforks, hoes, scythes and other farming tools appeared before them. The formed a tight circle around the two. One of the older men, probably an elder, hobbled towards them, s stern look on his face. A majority of the men were wary of Haldir, him being an elf. The legend of the elves skill in battle was well known amongst the villagers.

"You there, elf, hand the girl over! She has killed two innocent men. Menol, son of Thenol and Daelgo, son of Daelgotho, her father. For this act against the law, she must be trialed and punished" the old man said and the others around him hollered their agreement.

"I find it hard to believe that a community, even as small as your own, obeys the laws of the land and your king. You are blind indeed if you believe that the men ho died in these very hills were innocent. They were anything but and as for murder, in truth what she did was in self-defense. By the way, who do you think you are mortal? I only take orders from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. If I choose to take this girl from your midst then who are you to stop me?" Haldir said so dangerously that most of the villagers took a step or two backwards in fright.

Katren gazed up at the elf in total awe. He had the ability to be gentle yet aggressive and protective at the same time. The elf was a mystery to her. He didn't even know her but he was protecting her from her own kin. Curiosity overtook her and she began to wonder what he was going to do if someone decided to attack. Would she see an elf's skill with a bow…or would he use the magnificent sword sheathed at his side?

She didn't need to wait long because a young man who was probably a few years older than herself, and who probably didn't believe the stories about the elves, attacked Haldir from behind. The elf turned round as quick as lightning, fitted an arrow to his bow and loosed it with deadly accuracy. The arrow embedded itself in Daeron's throat and he fell to the muddy ground. He was dead. Haldir immediately shouldered his bow, drew his sword and held it ready. He also took the knife off his belt and gave it to Katren should she need it. He knew that the village men wouldn't stand by as they walked off, they would want revenge for their fallen kin.

He was right, they wanted revenge. Many of them charged the two seconds after Daeron fell. Haldir and Katren fought their way through the mass, inflicting only minor injuries but kill occasionally. They soon reached the outside of the group and made a beeline for the Lothlorien forest. Haldir gently held Katren's wrist and ran at her speed so her wasn't dragging her along. The men were yelling, cursing them as they ran in their long strides. Haldir felt a sudden urge to lift the girl into his arms and carry her to the forest but another idea loomed in his mind. A silver mithril horn clanked against his left leg. He took a deep breath, raised the horn to his lips and blew. A beautiful sound akin to the nightingales of the forest escaped the instrument and sailed on the wind towards Haldir's home. One by one, elves emerged from the security of the trees, bows raised and strung. Haldir felt the girl's strength and endurance fade, so he picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way, into the sea of elves dressed in grey. He placed Katren at the base of a tree before walking back to the front of the elves. The men had stopped at the first appearance of the guards and were now retreating back to the village, most muttering foul curses at the elves under their breath. The elves lowered their weapons before returning to their posts. A couple of them assisted in taking the now sleeping Katren to one of the talans hidden high in the trees.

After dismissing his helpers, Haldir laid the girl softly on the bed. Even in her sleep she shivered with the coldness of her body. He quickly fetched a blanket and towel and came back. He gently rubbed the towel over her arms and face before doing the same of her hair. Haldir dare not dry anywhere else just incase she woke and accused him of something improper but she didn't stir, even as he wrapped her in the woolen blanket, while he went to find some dry clothes. He ended up using a uniform from his own wardrobe. Placing it on the bed, he then leant over to shake the girl's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him with a hazy expression and he smiled down on her.

"Come child, you need to get out of those wet clothes or you'll get sick. There are some clothes on the bed near you. I'll leave you to yourself. Call when you are done" he said before standing up and exiting the room.

Katren groggily sat up and looked to her right to see a grey uniform next to her. The brown dress hung to like a second skin, outlining her every curve. She peeled the garment off her before changing into the clothing laid out for her. After putting them one, Katren walked, with some difficulty, to the mirror and began to laugh at her image.

Haldir patently waited for Katren's call but he was slightly confused when he heard her laugh. After seeking her permission to enter and gaining it, he opened the door and couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. His uniform was far too big for the girl. The grey tunic went past her knees; the legs of the breeches were rolled up along with the sleeves of the shirt, while the belt was tied tightly around her waist holding the whole thing together. He chuckled quietly, startling Katren who had not heard him come in. Haldir watched her look back at her reflection before glancing back at him. Even though the thank you was in her eyes, he could tell she felt a little bit uncomfortable wearing a Lothlorien guard uniform, let along his uniform.

"Do not worry it's not permanent. You'll just have to wear it until something else can be arranged" he said coming to stand before her. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Haldir, Chief Guard and March Warden of the Lorien guard. And you are, milady?" he added putting a hand over his heart and bowing in the traditional elven way.

Katren was amazed. She'd grown up and never once had she heard a man use such manners to her or any other, so she thought that men didn't have manners. Haldir most diffidently proved her wrong by calling her a lady.

My name is Katren, Master Haldir" she replied, bowing her head slightly to him. Unlike the men of her village, the women had to use manners no matter what.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Katren" Haldir answered and kissed her softly on the back of her hand. Having never been treated in such a way, Katren was sure how to react. An unnatural silence descended upon the two. Finally Haldir seemed to of found his voice and added "There is no need to add a title in front of my name. You only need to call me Haldir".

"If that is your wish" Katren replied and he nodded. Another silence surrounded them but it was broken not by either of two, but by Haldir brothers barging into the talan. 

"We heard you were back dear brother. We came to see if you were harmed by those savages" Rumil stopped dead as he saw Katren and the glare Haldir served him with. Rumil, unable to find the right words to apologize, hung his head but Katren understood what he was trying to say.

"There is no need to apologize. Compared to the elves, I guess my kin and I could be seen as savages. Don't worry; I'm not offended by your statement. I believe that part of it was true. Most of the people in my village weren't that nice, especially the men" Katren explained, her mood darkening in the last few words.

"Well I pray you don't consider all males that way" Haldir said walking over and standing shoulder to shoulder with his brothers. Katren shook her head in answer to his question. "I'm glad for that. These are my brothers Rumil and Orophin" Haldir added and his brothers bowed the same way their brother had. "And this my brothers is Lady Katren" he said.

"I must apologize for my younger brother's rash words. He opens his mouth before speaking" Orophin said casting a glare at Rumil. "Flaws of youth" he mumbled under his breath.

"There is no reason to continue apologizing. I was not offended. We all make mistakes and in truth I'd have to agree with Rumil, I hope I pronounced that correctly. I'm sorry if I didn't. Many of the people were savages. They had no manners what so ever" Katren admitted, then turned to Orophin and added, "What do you mean 'flaws of youth'?"

"When one is young, sometimes you do something stupid. Although Rumil may only be a few hundred years younger than me, he still acts like a child occasionally" Haldir answered. Katren creased her brow in curiosity. She'd heard the legends of the elves and their immortality but how long did the different stages of life extend? She could only guess.

"Come now brothers, the Lady is tired. It was been a long night. We will leave you to rest Katren" Haldir said bowing. His brothers did the same before they allowed themselves to be gently pushed from the room by Haldir. The March Warden gave her one last look and closed the door behind him. Katren sighed. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin were very kind to her but then again it was probably their nature. Violence and anger did not suit them in her eyes. Sleep dragged on her eyelids and she crawled onto the bed. Perhaps she would learn to trust these three brothers. In the past, Katren's trust had been given out freely to people who were king o her. That was a mistake she was sorely sorry for. The trust she had shared had been thrown back in her face, spat on and it had even stabbed her in the back numerous times. Since then she never trusted anyone for fear of being burnt again. All Katren could do was hope, hope that now she could trust the elves she knew so far but it was best not to get her hopes too high. Katren drifted off to sleep with those depressing thought whirling around her head.

**************

Luineraugwen: Yay I'm finished the chapter. Just so you how, I have no idea about the year between the brothers ages so I put it that Rumil is the youngest, Haldir is in the middle and Orophin is the oldest. I think that's what I did. Also I could get my computer to put the little mark in Rumil's name. Sorry I don't know how to do that. I'd also like to mention that conversation is not my strong point. If you notice any mistakes or would like to tell me an idea (sorry if I'm nagging) leave it in a review or email me at queenofthedamned200348@hotmail.com. I hope that came up.


	5. Chapter 4

Luineraugwen: Hello people, thanks for all the reviews. You're all very kind. Guess what, I've got Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD and Ned Kelly. It probably doesn't mean that much to you guys but to me, it makes my very happy. Here are your thanks. Due to a few reviewers correcting my mistake about Haldir and his brothers, Haldir is now the oldest.

**Jeregrin Took: **Thanks. Your reviews are always welcome my friend. Keep up the good work with your own story. Ignore the idiots that don't like it. Although they're entitled to their own opinion. Keep up the good work Jippin.

**Elvinscarf: **I glad that you like it. A bit short of words for the moment? I'm not saying that my story is that good, 'cause its not, but your review is so short. Oh well, the shorter they are the sooner you can get more things done.

**Mia:** My plan is for Katren to start a new life. I hope I can made things interesting for you all.

**Winter and Lady Light:** Thank you both for the information. Now I remember it, Haldir does seem to be the eldest in most stories. It's amazing just how one story can change your ideas about something. I read in a story that Orophin was the oldest so I thought 'What the hell, I'll do it too'. I've now come to my senses. Haldir is the oldest.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** Praise Haldir for his skills. I personally would trust him with my life. I too am also glad that his is a good warrior. Keep reading.

**Tidus'luvr99: **I'm updating now. I know that the game Final Fantasy has noting to do with the movie but its still pretty good. Animation has come pretty far.

**Agent ****Midnight****:** Sorry but this story was meant to be a Mary Sue but thanks for letting me know but I don't know how to change it. If people would give me more ideas of how to do that then I might but some of them in put since no one is, I'm writing it the way it is. If you're still reading this then give me some damn ideas.

**Call Me Celeb:** Yeah I feel sorry for Katren to. I'm glad you like my story. By the way, how do you pronounce the last part of your name? Is it something like Kel-eb?

Warning: If any of you have read my Goddess of War story, Lady Light that's you, there is a dream in there that is rated R. I've written another dream sequence but I'm not sure if the rating should go that high. It's really not that bad but you've been warned.

*************************************

Nightmares plagued Katren while she slept. The horrible memories of her mother's death at her father's hands haunted her. She shivered, whimpered, tosses and turned for most of the night. Her dreams would not leave her. 

******Dream******

Iolanthe, Katren's mother, sat on a stool repairing one of Daeron's pant legs. The needle and thread darted in and out of the fabric, joining it with the other piece of material. Iolanthe was a fine seamstress. The needed was her weapon and she wielded it with deadly accuracy. No doubt that neither of the men cared for the beauty of it. They just cared because it was warm.

At this moment Katren was sitting at her mother's side trying it out herself. Although she was still young, her father insisted that she grow up to be some kind of use instead of just being another mouth to feed. Daeron was outside fighting with all the other village boys while Daelgo was in the tavern, drowning himself in his mead. Katren loved her mother dearly, she was her only female role model, but she wished she hadn't been born into this family. She had watched night after night as her father beat Iolanthe. He blamed her for the poverty they lived in, the lack of food and practically anything else he could come up with. Tonight would be no different…or would it?

Iolanthe had already cooked dinner but Daelgo and Daeron had yet to come in. She had hailed her son many times but he ignored her. It had been the threat of the wooden spoon that had brought him in. They dare not start dinner without Daelgo so they sat and waited for him. He came staggering in when dinner was way past cold and groggily sat down at the head of the table. No thanks to the gods were said in this house, Daelgo didn't believe in them. To him, the gods were nothing more than lies, stories made by old wives to entertain their children.

As usual her father picked out something that was inadequate. Tonight it was the food and he yelled at the children to go to the other room which served as one large bedroom. As soon as they left the room, he started to scream at his wife. Iolanthe had learned not to respond to her husband's ranting long ago, so she now sat there like a statue, listening to Daelgo's pathetic, drunken anger. He began to pace, his face going bright red and his voice rising like the sun in the east. An extremely angry and violent sun at that.

Daelgo must have tired of yelling at her and at Iolanthe's lack of response. He suddenly lunged at her, pulling her from the chair and throwing her into the middle of the hut. Katren watched in them through the crack in the door. Daelgo began to beat his wife, his broad knuckles bruising her pale flesh. To Katren, the abuse of her mother went on for something close to eternity. As Iolanthe lay on the packed dirt, semi-conscious, Daelgo took this as an opportunity to gratify himself with her. After doing that, he dragged his wife to the fireplace, continuing to blame her as he went.

"This is not my fault Iolanthe, think of this as your punishment for not doing everything correct. It's your fault that Katren was born. She will never be anything but pathetic. I should have killed her when I had the chance. Oh well, she'll never grow up and marry. I can promise you. Daeron and I will take care of that or at least she won't marry anyone kind. That little bitch deserves the worst of the worst. I pretty sure she'll be the only one to miss you Iolanthe. Can't say Daeron and I will. Goodbye filth!" he hissed. 

The whole time he hade been speaking, Daelgo had forced his wife's head into the flames and held it there, ignoring the flames that burnt his hand. Katren watched in horror as the flames licked her mother's skin and traveled up her hair. Iolanthe's fair skin was slowly darkening to red and in some places it was already black. Daelgo pulled her out when she was inches from death and threw her across the room. He then grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped her up in it. Katren could faintly see her mother's chest rising. She was alive! Her father had tortured Iolanthe enough, why couldn't he leave her alone? Daelgo heaved the bundle onto his shoulder before heading towards the door, grabbing a shovel as he went. Katren heard her father walking towards the now empty chicken coop. She could hear the spade shoveling through the chicken manure and then something heavy being dropped in the hole. The spade continued to sound and suddenly it stopped, then she heard Daelgo's final words to his wife.

"You loved these miserable creatures, so now you're buried under seven years of their shit!" It was then that Katren realized that Daelgo had buried Iolanthe alive! She screamed.

****End Dream****

Haldir had been returning from his talk with his brothers, with a small tray of food for Katren in his hands, when he heard her thrashing and whimpering, so he quickened his pace. He opened the door to find the girl still asleep but obviously having a nightmare. Haldir place the tray on the table before placing a hand on Katren's forehead but she suddenly woke up. She tried to sit up but Haldir moved his hand to her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"It's alright Katren, you were having a nightmare" Haldir said trying to calm the girl down. After a few minutes her breathing began to return to normal. Katren sighed and Haldir's curiosity got the better of him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked but she shook her head.

"Are you sure you really wan to now?" Her voice was cloaked in fear. Haldir could also see it in her eyes. After taking in her current emotions, Haldir replied.

"Although it may make you feel better, it won't make me feel comfortable unless you felt the same way. Perhaps you will tell me later, but for now you must eat. It was been decided that you should go to Caras Galadhon and meet the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. It is a long ride; you will need to keep up your strength" Haldir gently placed the tray of food before her.

"Ride? Do you mean horses?"

"Of course. It would be quite a long journey if we were on foot and it would be rude to keep the Lord and Lady waiting" Haldir replied.

"Your right. Are you sure you won't have some Haldir?" she said pointing to the tray of food.

Haldir gave a fleeting glance to the food. He hadn't eaten in quite a while but he decided against it. Katren needed it more than he did. Haldir remembered being able to feel her rib bones when he was carrying her. He knew she was thin but not to that extreme. Haldir was about to answer but his stomach beat him to it. Katren started to giggle and Haldir couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"Nay Katren, I'll ignore what my stomach said it you will. Come on, eat".

"Well what if I'm not willing to ignore your stomach. Although I do know how to handle a human who won't eat. Perhaps it will work with an elf who acts like a child" Katren said. She knew she was going a bit too far with that last sentence but the atmosphere seemed right. Haldir raised an eyebrow at her in curiously.

"For your information Katren, I am nowhere near a child and never will be again but I am a little curious about what you plan to do". Haldir jested. Katren was slightly hesitant about answering but she swallowed and spoke her mind.

"Well the only way to make them eat is to force feed them".

"I'd like to see you try" Haldir said playfully but Katren shook her head. "You challenge me, yet you back away. Why? Are you a weakling?" he taunted. His hands wandered to her sides and he started to tickle her. She squealed but suddenly let out a pained yelp and doubled over.

"I am sorry Katren. You have been wounded this whole time and I gave done nothing. Let me take a look, I might be able to ease the pain" Haldir said, his smile falling off his face. Katren's face twisted in agony as she lay back down. Haldir undid the belt and moved her tunic and shirt away from her side. He gasped in horror. A huge ugly purple and black bruise covered most of her right ribcage. It was obvious that several of her ribs were broken. How she had been able to bear this pain on her own and without treatment was beyond him. What else had those people done to her? No one deserved this punishment.

Haldir's head shot up. There was someone outside his talan. Perhaps they could get a healer while he stayed with Katren. He got up and strode over to the door, reefing the door open in his hast. He found Rumil with his hand reaching for the handle. Rumil took one look at his older sibling's distressed face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong brother?" he asked.

"There is no time to explain. Go and get a healer, any healer, and bring them here. Tell them to bring strong bandages and the paste that heals bruises. Go!" Haldir ordered and Rumil took off down the stirs like bat out of Hell. The March Warden looked behind him at Katren. Her breath was labored and she was in great pain. He had to help her. Being a warrior, Haldir had never tried healing before; he'd left that to the experts. He looked down at his hands. All elves had healing capabilities or so he'd heard. Now was the time to see if it was true.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her. Haldir gently placed a hand over the bruised area but Katren gave no indication that she felt it. His head bowed in concentration. What should he do? Where should he start? His best idea was to focus on how much he wanted her pain to go away. He began to concentrate harder and Katren's breathing started to return to normal. Her eyes opened slightly so she could look at him. Katren smiled softly in her thanks before se rested her head comfortably on the pillow. Haldir felt a small hand on his own and looked down to see that Katren had placed one of her hands over his.

Haldir sat there starring at her hand. It was tiny small compared to his; then again everything about her was small in his eyes. She was only about nineteen after all but even for that age she was small. Haldir sat there admiring her as she slept. Her hair was blacker than anything he'd seen before and it lay in a dark river next to her. Katren's face was sickly pale. It was lighter than an elven skin. Haldir doubt it was natural. Her face was delicate like porcelain and the lashes of her eyes were long. She was pleasing to the eye to look at but she wasn't anything special compared to the elves.

He heard hurried footsteps coming up the stair so he moved to the other side of the bed. Seconds later Rumil and a healer burst into the room. The healer immediately went about applying a special paste and bandages to Katren's broken ribs. He then gave Haldir strict instructions that she wasn't to leave the bed for at least a week. That put a dampener on the elf's plans but he agreed. He'd have to seen a message to the Lord and Lady to explain all this.

Haldir sat in a chair next to the bed writing a message that would go to Caras Galadhon. Both the healer and Rumil had left long ago and Katren was still sleeping peacefully in the bed. How could anyone who looked so innocent deserve what she'd been given? She was most probably stronger than realized to have endured the life she had. Perhaps she would enjoy learning to fight? She might be interested. Haldir let his thoughts run away until;

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

He jumped. Katren had woken up without him noticing. How that happened, he wasn't sure.

"Katren you're finally awake. I'm terribly sorry about what happened earlier. How can I make it up to you?" he asked. He watched as Katren sucked on her bottom lip in thought before she nodded and pointed to the tray of uneaten food.

"Eat!" Haldir grinned. They were back at square one.

**********

Luineraugwen: There you go, another chapter finished. I'm not sure when the next one will be up so don't hold your breath. I could probably win the World's Nagging Contest with this one but please send in ideas. Please I'm almost desperate. I only need little things like a party, wedding etc to help fill in gaps. Also just so you know, this story is written before the start of LOTR. Haldir still goes to Helm's Deep so it was to be roughly forty years before it. It will mainly revolve around Lothlorien unless I get any really good ideas why she could go anywhere else. Okay, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Seeya


	6. Chapter 5

Luineraugwen: Hey I'm back. My holidays are pretty boring but I've got FF.Net for company. I should really get a life. Just in case anyone wants another reason why I added a Prologue, its because I finally figured out where this story is going and I have all the idea so I don't need your help anymore, except for the Mary Sue thing. The time I put down in the previous chapter was wrong. It's not forty years, it's about sixty, close to the same time Bilbo found the ring or just before that. I also realize that the characters in the last chapter were somewhat out of character, that's what OOC means doesn't it, and well I could change that. I'm not too good when it comes to keeping the characters as themselves, I sometimes can't help what I write. Enough of me, lets get onto the people who reviewed for both the Prologue and Chapter 4. Thank you all for doing so.

By the way, has anyone watched a street magician called David Blaine? He's on Foxtel and he's magnificent. Some of the things he does. He can even levitate! And he did it on camera to prove it…then almost passed out. Okay sometimes he can be a bit of an idiot, especially the time when he froze himself in Antarctic ice for, I think it was, three days. Stupid but he is quite good.

Another thing, a friend and I had a talk on the last day of school about how a lot of fic writers leave out one of the most annoying things that could happen to a woman in their story. You know what I'm thinking about. Well now I understand how hard it is to do because there are male readers out there but I've done it…although there's not much detail. Whew. Now if you've got any complaints about it, I understand. Butterfly, this is for you. I'm also starting to use a little elvish from now on.

Zammy: I've finally updated. Yay.

Jeregrin Took: I agree with you on that one. Her father is a woman after all and thus makes a good bitch, even better than some other people I know. I'm not pointing fingers. Good work, you made me laugh… when I got it.

Padawanjinx: I use quite a lot thank you but I guess I missed a few…or a lot. Thanks for the idea and I seemed to have taken quite a liking to it. (Sorry but I've been watching The Scarlet Pimpernel and I seemed to have picked up Sir Percival Blakney's s or rather Richard E. Grant's speech pattern. Dear me, I'd better stop it.) I wrote a quite a bit so far during the holidays and I haven't updated in a while. When I go back to school I won't let anyone read it. That'll be hard because one of my friends is always looking over my shoulder. No worries, they haven't read anywhere near the part I'm writing so they'll be lost. Excellent, leave them in the dark. I also just found out how to make the stress on Rùmil's name but I hadn't used it yet. I shall do so from now on…unless I forget.

Tidus'luvr99: Although I am tempted to ask, I won't.

Lollipops o' Doom: You have one strange name. In the first chapter with the water, I guess I was too excited to get it up than to check it through. I've had about three other friends read it and they didn't seem to mind the mistake but I'm glad someone pointed it out, although I'm not going to change it. I am also aware that there wasn't villages anywhere near Lothlòrien but it goes with my story and what I plan to do in future chapters. There is going to be some decent men from her village but they won't show up for quite a while yet. You know how I put down ' Dawn was fast approaching, along with the villages', well it was meant to be ' villagers' and if you hand anything to say about their speed then I say that they took the shortcut. I'll try and make the words mean and not sound like what I want them to. Also, my story isn't meant to be a Mary Sue, it's just that I don't have any idea about how I should prevent it from happening, even my friends can't give me any ideas. Can you? With what I've got planned, Katren is going to seem like a real MS and I'm desperate not to let that happen.

Also I checked out that website you told me to look at but my sense of humor wasn't with me that day and I didn't read anything. I happy to hear that the two of you have respect for fic writers but I'm not sure if I'll give you permission to mst my story yet. I'm not sure what the point of it is at the moment. If you can prove that you're not going to disgrace my story and you at least give me some idea of what you're going to put in it, I might consider giving you permission. Until then, my answer is no.

Mia: I can't give too much away but no Katren won't have elvish blood in her but they will have a nice life together… for a while.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah I know, he is that kind of person.

Irethwen-ElfRanger: Yeah I have the ability to write really good dream sequences that can make someone get emotional. Katren is so lucky to have Haldir help her and she'd need it in the future. Can't give too much away.

Lady Light: I agree. It's good but the characters are out of character a bit. That's what OOC means right. I'm not too good with the shortened versions of some phrases. What does AU stand for?

Words with around them are elvish.

Okay, on with the story.

Haldir had watched Katren succumb to sleep as he and his brother talked after dinner. Her head began to droop and rest on her chest. Haldir gestured to his brothers that he would have to leave soon and when Katren had fallen asleep he said goodbye, lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his talan. He placed her in the bed before settling down in one of the chairs. They would have to wake up early tomorrow to make the final preparations for the trip.

Haldir woke Katren close to mid morning the next day. There was still about six hours until they were due to leave but things still had to be done.

Katren groaned after Haldir was out of the room. They had to travel today of all days. Her favorite time of the month had just dropped in on her out of the blue. She'd missed it the last few months because of her malnutrition and now that she was eating properly, they were back again. This was going to be one hell of a trip. Haldir had left a cloak, her clothes and a small pack on the chair. Katren immediately grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around her, her fingers clumsily fumbling with the large leaf fastening. She made the bed and packed what little belongings she had into the pack. No matter what her body thought, it wasn't going to stop her today. Today was the first day of the journey to Caras Galadhon.

She raced down the stairs and almost ran straight into Orophin. Haldir had sent him to get her. It seemed they were ahead of schedule and after they ate, he planned to leave. This excited Katren even further. The elf took her back to the talan they had dined in the night before. Haldir and Rúmil were already there eating fruit as they talked. Katren sat down in a chair Orophin offered her and began nibbling on a piece of apple. She was too excited to eat and besides, her hunger had deserted her. Rúmil jested that he would force feed her if she didn't take bigger bites. Katren did so and soon realized that Haldir had told them about what she'd said a week ago. Now that she looked back on it, it did seem pretty childish.

Katren sat in silence as the elves discussed the travel plans for the third time. They were going to take a route that would lead them to a shallower part of the Celebrant and cross there, only to continue onto Caras Galadhon. Rúmil and Orophin would pack the food and blankets on the back of their horses while Katren rode in front of Haldir.

"The day is getting on, we will have to depart soon" Haldir announced when all the fruit was gone. They all got to their feet and Katren followed the elves to the stables. Katren saw three horses saddled and packed waiting for them. Rúmil and Orophin's horses were white mares while Haldir's horse was a beautiful strawberry roan stallion.

"He's beautiful," Katren said cautiously running a hand down the stallion's long neck. Haldir merely smiled and nodded at her as he checked the security of the saddle. She watched Rúmil and Orophin easily mount their horses and she began to wonder how she'd get on Haldir's horse. He was so tall.

"You've never ridden a horse have you Katren" Haldir stated and the girl nodded. Th elf jumped lightly up into the saddle and extended his hand to her. Katren looked at it uncertainly and then the horse.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I promise. We will be riding slowly. Although he is a stallion, Aranbellan is a gentle horse. Trust me Katren, neither of us will allow any harm to befall you on this journey" Haldir said noticing her discomfort. He saw a flicker of distrust go through her eyes. Perhaps it was another memory that caused it. Whatever it was, Katren squashed it back into her mind and took his hand. He smiled and lifted her up into the saddle so she sat in front of him. His brothers rode up beside them and they started their journey.

Katren was quiet while they rode. She was listening to the sounds of the forest around her. Every now and then one of the elves would point out a bird sitting on a branch. Katren was too preoccupied by her surroundings to register the pain in her abdomen. Like she said, nothing would ruin her day.

After a while the slow gate of the horse. The gentle breeze and the occasional singing bird began to lull Katren to sleep. She felt Haldir shift his shoulder and one of his hands came up to push her back against him.

"It will be a while before we stop to make camp. We while arrive in Caras Galadhon close to mid morning tomorrow. It may be wise for you to get some rest while we ride" Haldir whispered. Katren felt Haldir's warm breaths tickle the back of her neck and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Somehow she knew that neither Haldir nor his brothers would harm her in any way but that simple movement had brought back a flood of unpleasant memories which she wished had never happened.

Haldir could once again feel Katren's discomfort and he began to wonder just what he was doing to make her feel uneasy. Elves never caused harm to another being unless they were provoked, surely she would know that. But she grew up in a village filled with liars. Perhaps she had been taught different. It was that or that he may have made an unwanted memory resurface. Another question he would ask her.

"Don't worry about it hinchild, I won't harm you" Haldir added. As the minutes passed, Haldir felt Katren's body relax until she was completely at easy. Her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep.

"What do you think will happen to Katren when we reach Caras Galadhon, brother?" Orophin asked him as they rode.

"I am not entirely sure, Orophin. A number of things could happen but it all depends on the Lord and Lady. Katren's fate lies in their hands from this point on" Haldir answered. His brothers nodded in agreement then left him to his thoughts.

The sun barely shone through the tree branches when Haldir woke Katren up. The group was trying to find a clearing where they could spend the night. Not knowing the forest at all, Katren let the elves decide. A hooting owl surprised her and she jumped slightly. Aranbellan nickered softly and Katren patted his silky neck in reassurance.

"He likes you. Although he tolerates males, he would much rather be ridden by woman. That's why I said he would be gently with you" Haldir said as he watched her. Rúmil shouted and pointed something out to him in elvish. Haldir looked in the direction his brother had pointed and he saw a secluded clearing hidden amongst the trees. It was perfect. He gently nudged Aranbellan over to the other horses so he could follow them into the grassy area.

Katren helped Haldir unpack Aranbellan while Rúmil and Orophin took the food and blankets from their horses backs. Katren thought it was unwise to build a fire, even a small one. Even though they were in a large clearing, there were still trees surrounding them and trees could burn.

"The trees won't burn Katren. Although it is a warm night, we still might need a comforting fire. Rúmil and I will go looking for burnable branched and water. You and Haldir stay here" Orophin said. He and Rúmil wandered off into the trees.

"Katren could you help me set out the blankets please?" Haldir asked and she went about doing it straight away like it was an order. If Galadriel wants her as a servant, then Katren would do quite well. She was quick on her feet but he hoped the girl didn't become a servant. Sometimes it wasn't a very pleasant job.

The blankets were set out in a matter of minutes and Katren stood around looking like a lost soul in the middle of the clearing. Haldir decided to make conversation to pass the time.

"Tell me, Katren, what do you think of Lothlorien so far?"

"Well I still think it's beautiful. I used to look at it from the village. It was a mass of trees. I wished I could see it up class but I never dreamed that I would get to walk along it's paths" Katren replied.

Haldir nodded along with her answer. Now, while they were alone, it would be a good time to ask her a few questions that had been eating at his mind for days.

"In that case, it seems your wish has come true. Katren, I have several questions I would like to ask you but you might not be so thrilled to answer. Do you mind if I ask you then?" Haldir's hopes were high and he didn't expect her to agree. Katren thought about the proposal for a few seconds. He could tell she was hesitant but in the end, she nodded.

"After all that you have done for me, Haldir, you do deserve more than my thanks. Of course I will answer them" she replied. Haldir motioned for her to sit next to him on one of the blankets. Once Katren was settled, he began.

"Katren, while we were riding, you seemed to be uncomfortable for a few minutes. What caused your sudden change of mood?"

"Well I've never ridden a horse before Haldir. I guess being on a horse for the first time as well as one as big as Aranbellan made me a little uneasy" Katren replied, keeping the real truth hidden. Haldir didn't believe her.

"Now I don't mean to offend you, Katren, but I don't like being lied to" he said disapprovingly and Katren looked at him in surprise. "Elves can tell when people lying" he explained. The girl looked at her hands and began to wringing them slightly as well as biting her lip as she wondered how much to tell him. In the end she decided to just give him a brief outline of the way she'd lived for the past nineteen years.

"I guess you could say that I didn't have much of a childhood. I mainly helped my mother around the hut as much as I could. After she died, I had to take care of my brother and father. My father wasn't a nice man and nothing I did ever seemed right for him. My brother, in the few years after mother's death, was nice and somewhat sympathetic but as he grew, he became more and more like our father. In the end I became a slave and servant rather than a family member" Katren said slowly. Tear threatened to flow from the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"That's how you got your ribs broken" It was more of a statement than a question. Katren nodded and out of the corner of her watery eye, she saw the elf's body stiffen and his hands ball into fists. The young woman lifted her head so she could see Haldir better. His jaw was tight and his eyes were stormy ocean blue. Katren gently placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder. His head snapped around to look at her. Haldir's eyes began to slowly change back to his normal ocean blue color. His eyes softened and he wiped one of Katren's fallen tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry to hear that Katren, I truly am. Perhaps you will be able to start a new life here, if the Lord and Lady permit it, and you could forget about the past. Though I guess it would be difficult because of what you've been though" Haldir whispered sympathetically but Katren continued to blink back her tears. Haldir suddenly looked over her shoulder and smiled. Orophin and Rúmil were back. The elves told Katren to stay where she was while they built the fire and cooked the meal.

The moon was high in the sky when the group settled down for the night. Katren curled up into a tight ball and waited for sleep to come to her. She was surprised that she wasn't excited as she was a few days ago. The thought of meeting the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien was starting to get her nervous. What would they think of her? She hadn't made them a gift and there wasn't enough time to do it now. She didn't even have the materials she needed. Katren had overheard the conversation Haldir and his brothers had when they were riding and for some reason, Katren didn't think that the high elves would let her stay in any way, shape or form. Haldir had been hind and sympathetic to her when she told him about her past. No one had ever really treated her like that it would be a shame to loose someone like him. With those thoughts in her head and the butterflies in her stomach, Katren drifted off to sleep.

'Do not fear hinchild, other are not so quick to judge you like you do yourself' a voice echoed through Katren's mind but she was too sleepy to register it's presence.

Caras Galadhon

Galadriel's eyes opened gracefully. She had succeeded in sending a telepathic message to Katren. The girl doubted herself too much. For the life she had lived, Katren deserved what Galadriel and her husband had planned. The human had proved this.

Celeborn noted on her fighting ability or lack there of and decided she was to be taught under either his or Haldir's instruction. No matter what, Katren was to stay, it was essential if the future would take the right path.

It was early morning and the group had already had breakfast and was busy putting out the fire, or saddling the horses. Surprisingly enough Katren had slept peacefully and her ribs weren't sore anymore. Her backside and legs were from all the riding.

"Come Katren, we want to show you something. It won't take long," Orophin said and Haldir helped her mount Aranbellan.

"Really, what is it?" she asked as Haldir jumped up lightly behind her and took the reins.

"It is a surprise and if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" Rúmil answered with a grin on his face. Katren sighed and gave in. She wouldn't get any more out of Orophin and Rúmil. Haldir was probably in on the surprise so he wouldn't say anything to her either. Katren didn't like gossip but she hated been left in the dark even more.

Katren listened to the birds singing as they rode. Lothlorien was beautiful. It was filled with life and the elves that lived here were extremely lucky to be surrounded by it. Most of the animals Katren had mainly seen were birds but she had spotted several squirrels scampering across the ground as well as a few other forest creatures.

An hour passed in silence before anyone spoke. In the end it was Rúmil who broke the silence. He had begun to sing.

An Elven-maid there was of old,

A shinning star by day.

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,

Her shoes of silver-grey.

A star was bound upon her brows,

A light was on her hair

As sun upon the golden boughs

In Lórien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,

And fair she was and free;

And in the wind she went as light

As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,]

By water clear and cool,

Her voice as falling silver fell

Into the shinning pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,

In sunlight or in shade;

For lost of yore was Nimrodel

And in the mountains strayed.

The elven-ship in haven grey

Beneath the mountain-lee

Awaited her for many a day

Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands

Arose and loud it cried,

And drove the ship from elven-strands

Across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,

The mountains sinking grey

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed

Their plumes of blinding spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore

Now low beyond the swell,

And cursed the faithless ship that bore

Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king

A lord of tree and glen,

When golden were the boughs in spring

In fair Lothlorien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,

As arrow from the string,

And dive into the water deep,

As mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,

The foam about him shone;

Afar they saw him strong and fair

Go riding like a swan.

But from the West had come no word,

And on the Hither Shore

No tidings Elven-folk have heard,

Of Amroth evermore.

Haldir and Orophin had joined their brother and their voices echoed though the surrounding trees. By the time they had finished, Katren's mouth was almost dragging along the ground. Orophin quickened his horse's pace until he was even with Aranbellan.

"I can see that you are amazed by our singing Katren but you should really close your mouth" he said gently closing her mouth with his forefinger. Katren came to her senses. She blushed and looked down at Aranbellan's mane. Another hand lifted her chin up and Haldir whispered in her ear.

"Look Katren, this is your surprise. I'm sure you will find this more interesting than Aranbellan's mane"

Katren was so awestruck at the sight before her that it took her breath away. To the left was a great mound covered in healthy green grass like the rest of the forest. On it grew two circles of trees, the outer had bark of snowy-white while the inner were tall mallorn trees that reached up into the sky. In the branches of one of the towering inner trees, Katren could see something horizontal and white. Amidst the green grass, she could see yellow as well as other flowers.

"Behold, Cerin Amroth. Do you remember the song we sung, well this open space is the heart of the ancient realm as it has been for a long time. The mound represents the place where in happier days his high house was built. You should count yourself quite fortunate, few people outside of our own realm have laid either foot nor eyes on Cerin Amroth in many years" Haldir said nudging Aranbellan further into the glen.

"Katren, there is a beautiful view from the flet up there in the branches. Come, we will show you. We ourselves are longing for the sight. Long it has been since we visited Cerin Amroth" Orophin said gently holding Katren's arm as he helped her dismount. She followed Haldir up the ladder with his brothers behind her. Haldir offered Katren his hand when she reached the opening at the top. As accepted his offer and he pulled her through the gape. From where she stood high up in the trees, Katren could see for miles and just as Orophin had said, the view was beautiful. In fact beautiful was an understatement. It was magnificent. Katren let go of Haldir's hand and wandered over to the edge and dared to look down. She couldn't believe how high she was. Not in her entire life had she been up so far. The horses looked like small dots on the ground and Katren was amazed to find that she wasn't afraid.

Suddenly a violent gust of wind hit Katren's back and she lost her footing. Even though she wind- milled her arms around, it was a feeble attempt to regain her balance. In the end it did nothing and Katren still fell forward…over the edge.

Luineraugwen: Haha you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. I decided to be mean and do that. Also I forgot to say that I didn't own the Nimrodel song. Oh and the elvish translation I got is correct, I looked it up. If you want to see the site, you'll have to go to Elven Princess 2005 to find it. R&R I hope everyone has a good weekend as for me, I've got a Taekwondo tournament. Eep. 3am wake up call!!! As well as all that, there was surpossed to be a line between the paragraphs in the song but it stuffed up big time.


End file.
